I Miss You, My Love
by Sakura and Syaoran's daughter
Summary: A fic with Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. Loads of S+S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


Author's Note: This includes BBMak's song - Miss You More, in my opinion is a real tear jerker, so you better have some tissue right next to you. I would like to dedicate this story to Absolut Angel, thanks for being a great inspiration and a good friend. Also, for getting this song stuck in my head. Oh, yes and I finished this story just in time for Syaoran's birthday - HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!!!. And ~*~ Means song, ~**~ Means scene change. Oh yes, before I forget - this story was originally up last year, but, I gave it a major makeover.  
  
I Miss You, My Love  
By Sakura and Syaoran's Daughter  
  
~**~  
  
FLASHBACK BEGINS  
  
"This is Li Syaoran, an exchange student from Hong Kong." Mr. Terada said out loud to the students. "Let's see, you can sit behind.....Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
'I sense something.' Syaoran thought quietly to himself as he slid into his assigned seat. 'Is she the one who released the Clow Cards?'  
  
"Konnichiwa, Li-kun and welcome to Tomeda." Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
His amber eyes quickly looked at her emerald eyes, then onto her face.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto." He responded with a stern look on his face.  
  
'He acts tough and mean.' Sakura thought. 'But deep down inside he is gentle and rather kawaii.'  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
~**~  
  
Syaoran looked at a picture of Sakura-chan that was taken when Sakura was ten years old.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. I miss you so much." Syaoran quietly said with a smile on his face.  
  
All of the sudden, the phone rang rather loudly.  
  
"Syaoran, could you please get that?" Ieran said to Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Syaoran responded back to his mother as he walked toward the telephone.  
  
"Hello. Li residence. This is Syaoran speaking." Syaoran said, he expected the last person for it to be Sakura.  
  
"Li-kun?" The voice on the telephone said. "Oh, I have missed you so much."  
  
"Sakura-chan? Is that really you?"  
  
"Hai. Of course it is me."  
  
"Sakura-chan, I have missed you." Syaoran responded. "The days over here in Hong Kong are long and never ending without you."  
  
"I know that for sure, Syaoran. Even with Tomoyo and Kero-chan here I still have no one to talk to." Sakura said sadly. She had missed talking to Syaoran, but his mother had a terrible illness and Syaoran had to go to Hong Kong, plus he had his stupid sword training to do.   
  
Now, his mother was better and was planning on going back to Japan before the end of the year, if he could finish his training in time.  
  
"I wish that you could visit me over here in Hong Kong." Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
"I will try to visit you soon, Li-kun." Sakura responded. She was planning on visiting Syaoran on his birthday, but she wanted to keep it a secret until the last minute.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura." Syaoran said gently.  
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Well, I got to go, but I will call you soon. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura."  
  
Syaoran gently hung down the phone and picked up the picture of Sakura again.  
  
~*~  
There are so many reasons that I find to run to you  
Cos there's so little loving in my life, now I am away  
~*~  
  
~**~  
  
FLASHBACK BEGINS  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were at school, but Syaoran noticed something different about Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan kibun wa ikaga desuka?" Syaoran asked her in fluent Japanese, thanks to Sakura he learned the Japanese language as well as he had learned the Chinese language back in Hong Kong.  
  
"I feel just fine." Sakura responded.  
  
"You don't look well." Syaoran said. "Let me feel your forehead...you have a fever Sakura!!! We better call Touya."  
  
"Chigaimasu. Don't call Oniichan! I feel *cough cough* just fine."  
  
"I insist, Sakura."  
  
'I cannot believe that he cares about me.' Sakura thought  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
~*~  
And thinking about it I want things back how they used to be  
There is no way round it, nothing good comes easily  
~*~  
  
~**~

Syaoran carried on with the completion of his training, with one purpose, with one goal. To see Sakura again. His magic was improving, as well as his swordsmanship, as well as his typing. Hours, he sat, writing e-mails to her about every little thing that happened to him during the day. So, she wouldn't miss anything, this time. So she would know exactly who he was when he returned to her.  
  
And when he would receive an e-mail from her, all the pain and torture from that day's training would dissolve as he pictured her shopping with Tomoyo or cheering in the big soccer game that he wished he was playing in. She never spoke of the pain that she was in, (although he could feel it, even from a thousand miles away) or the way she couldn't sleep (which he knew, because he was plagued with the exact condition), or the way that Touya blamed him for both of those things (which he assumed). She always wrote about how happy she was, but how much happier she would be when they would be reunited. Every word laced with a love expressed too late.  
  
'Circumstances tore us apart,' Syaoran thought bitterly, 'but love will bring us together again. I'm sure of it.'  
  
~*~  
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
So I keep waiting till I am back where I belong  
~*~  
  
~**~  
  
FLASHBACK BEGINS  
  
Sakura was sitting in her room, with cell phone in her hand.  
  
"Sakura. What is your problem? Pick up the phone, put down the phone. Pick up the phone, put down the phone. Look, if you want to ask Syaoran on a date. JUST ASK HIM!!!" Kero-chan said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"It's not that easy, Kero-chan." Sakura responded.  
  
"It's very easy! All you have to do is....PUSH A BUTTON!!!"  
  
"Kero-chan! Look at what you've done!"  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the phone said.  
  
"Uh...Syaoran."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Sakura said really fast.  


"Uh, Sakura. Could you say that a little slower?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Pick you up at 8:00."  
  
"Okay. See you at eight."  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
~*~  
So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
~*~  
  
~**~  


When he dreamt, he only dreamt of her. Of her beautiful, innocent face emphasized by the greenest jade eyes he has ever seen. Of her soft, dazzling smile that made his legs mush and face the color the crimson. The picture of her that he had in his mind brought the most intense mixture of pain pleasure he had ever experienced. He twisted and turned alone in his huge bed, in his huge room, filled with everything he could ever ask for. Everything except for one thing. One thing.  
  
It drove him crazy, only hearing her voice once a week when he was permitted to call. Her voice made him feel so terribly good and terribly bad at the same time. Hearing her voice, an angel's voice, purified his soul. It replenished his desire to complete the stupid training and hop on the first plane to Tomeda. But it also reminded him that he could do no such thing, at least, not at this point in time.  
  
God, he loved her. He wanted to go home. Right now, he lived in his house. But for the rest of his life, he knew, home was wherever she was.  
  
~*~  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love I need  
And I miss you more each day  
~*~  
  
~**~  
  
FLASHBACK BEGINS  
  
Senior Prom had finally come up. Syaoran and Sakura had been waiting for this moment for a long time for this moment.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo. This dress is beautiful, how can I ever repay you?" Sakura asked while looking at the dress Tomoyo had made. It was a pale shade of pink with spaghetti straps, a little floral design, some glitter and then it poufs down.  
  
The doorbell rang right after Sakura was done talking. "I'll get that." Tomoyo said. Her dress was the exact same as Sakura's, only beige.  
  
"Kobanwa." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh, Eriol. You look gorgeous!!! And you look so kawaii too Syaoran!"  
  
"Oh, look. It's the gaki." Touya said.  
  
"Touya!" Sakura yelled  
  
"I have to say that you look good for a kaijuu."  
  
"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, kaijuu."  


"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!!"

  
"Well, you have a good time."  
  
"Thanks Oniichan"  
  
'Touya is actually being nice to me??? I think Yukito-san asked him to calm down, just for tonight.' Syaoran thought.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
~*~  
So many feelings emotions running away with me  
Cos it's you that I believe and I love this one so deep  
~*~  
  
~**~  
  
Sakura tried so hard to pretend to be happy, especially for Touya. She knew he disapproved of this relationship, of the love that she had for Syaoran. He was satisfied somewhat that her depression was improving, mostly due to the fact that she made sure that she was busy every second of the day. She was not only a cheerleader, but she joined the girl's soccer team and the girl's basketball team at Tomeda College. It had been almost a year and a half, and was coping without him. Or at least, she was trying her very very best. She pushed herself into her schoolwork, sports, and her friends.  
  
By the time that Syaoran was gone for two whole years, Sakura was almost back to normal. Tomoyo would sometimes notice a vacant look in her eyes when Syaoran called a day late or his e-mails were shorter than usual. Tomoyo understood that Syaoran put his heart and soul into his training for one reason: to see Sakura again. And she knew that deep inside, Sakura knew it as well.  
  
~*~  
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
Now I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong  
~*~  
  
~**~  
  
Syaoran received the best news in his life on Thursday at 8:00 AM in the morning. He checked his e-mail for one from Sakura and saw the subject. He saw the subject and almost broke into a dance right in the study.  
  
To: SyaoranLi  
From: CherryBlossom02  
Subject: Coming to Hong Kong  
  
Thursday. My plane arrives tomorrow evening at 6:00. Don't worry if I'm late. I'll meet you at your house. Aishiteru.  
  
Love,

Sakura  
  
Syaoran broke into the first smile that he had attempted in three years. He had closed his eyes and bit his lip. Finally, she was coming to visit him. He had an engagement ring and was planning to purpose to her, the moment she walked through the door. Even though it was his birthday.  
  
~*~  
So here I am all by myself thinking of you and nobody else  
~*~  
  
~**~  
  
Sakura slid into her seat on the plane and sighed. She was so glad that she was finally going to see Syaoran. She was glad that she was going to see her Syaoran again. The one that she loved with all of her heart. The plane landed successfully at the small airport outside of Hong Kong and waved for a taxi. She told the taxi driver to go to the Li residence in Hong Kong and everything went fine until they were a mile from Syaoran's house. A drunk driver had crashed into the taxi. Sakura heard the wailing of sirens, and immediately knew that she was going to be sent to the hospital.

  
~*~  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
~*~  
  
~**~  
  
Syaoran double-checked his watch - 8:47 P.M.  
  
'What could be taking Sakura so long?' Syaoran thought to himself. He sat down and turned on the TV to watch the news. 'Maybe the news will make the time pass by.'  
  
"In local news today, there was a car accident on the Hong Kong freeway..." the newscaster began to speak.   
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"The victim - Miss Kinomoto Sakura, an twenty-one-year-old female from Japan, is in the Hong Kong hospital under critical condition."

'This shouldn't have happened. This really shouldn't have happened.' Syaoran quickly thought as he put the keys into the car and pulled it out of the driveway.

  
~*~  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love I need  
And I miss you more each day  
~*~  
  
~**~  
  
Syaoran walked up to the counter, "I'm here to see Kinomoto Sakura."

"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to see Ms. Kinomoto unless you are immediate family. Do you have any relation to her?" the nurse asked Syaoran.

"Yes." Syaoran lied. "I'm her husband."

"Well, please sign this form and she is in room 713."

Syaoran signed the form Kinomoto Syaoran and walked over to room 713 to see his beloved Sakura and to pop the question to her.

  
~*~  
So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong  
~*~  
  
~**~  


Syaoran walked into the room and saw Sakura tied up to machines. He was scared when he saw the IV in her arm.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said.

"Hello, Syaoran." Sakura responded.

"I have something to ask you."

"Well, what is it?"

Syaoran went down on his knees and grabbed Sakura's left hand. "Sakura, I dreamed of you before I knew you. I fell in love with you the first time that I saw you. You are my angel. You befriended me, even though I befriended no one. You loved me, when I thought I was incapable of loving anyone. You stood by my side during the worst times and kissed my tears away. In my heart, there is only you. Past, present, future. It will only ever be you. You are my heart, you are my soul, you are my everything. And I will love you, always. Sakura-chan, will you marry me???" He slid the engagement ring on her finger.

"Of course, Syaoran. Aishiteru. I'll be waiting for you."

"Aishiteru, Sakura." Syaoran said, gently kissing Sakura on the lips. Not understanding what that last sentence that Sakura said meant.  


After Syaoran kissed Sakura, the heart monitor that monitored Sakura's heartbeat showed that she had no pulse. Syaoran watched desperately as the doctors tried to revive Sakura with no success. His beloved, his angel, his fiancée, was dead. He now knew what Sakura was talking about.

Syaoran looked at the ring that Sakura had given him before he left to Hong Kong. It rested on his left hand, the same hand that a wedding band rests on, this ring symbolizes that there was no one else for him besides his beloved Sakura. 'You may have only been my fiancée,' he thought quietly to himself, 'but I will never love anyone else as much as I loved you.' Syaoran gently kissed Sakura once more on her cold lips, before leaving the room, and beginning to break down in tears.

~**~

FLASHBACK BEGINS

Syaoran sat down in the Tomeda airport. It was April 15th, two weeks after Sakura's birthday, and the anniversary of when they met and when he came back from Hong Kong. He had to leave for his training, his mother's illness, and his inauguration as head of the Li clan. He wanted to break off his engagement with Meiling, so that he could marry Sakura. He hated the fact that he had to leave Sakura so soon. It has been 4 years since he came back to Tomeda, he spent every waking moment with Sakura, his one and only, his beloved.

"Syaoran-kun, are you here?" an ever-so-curious voice asked.

"Hai, Sakura."

"Why did you leave all of a sudden???" Sakura asked Syaoran curiously. "I thought that you wouldn't have to go back to Hong Kong until you were twenty-one."

"That's what I thought too, but the elders want me to come back before my eighteenth birthday, for my training, the illness that my mother has, and the inauguration. But, at least I got to spend my last day in Tomeda with you, Sakura-chan."

"I got you something."

"You really shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should've. I wanted you to never forget me. Now, open the box.

Syaoran opened the box and saw a ring with pink and green leaves intertwined together.

"The leaves on the ring symbolize our love for each other." Sakura explained. "I will never love anyone else but you."

"And I will love nobody else but you." Syaoran said, placing the ring on his left hand, ring finger.

"Syaoran that's the wedding finger."

"I know that Sakura, even though we aren't engaged or married yet. I will love you more than anyone on the face of this planet. Nothing can separate our love for each other. Not Meiling, not my mother, not even Touya." Syaoran said, before the airport announcement blared out.

"All people boarding for Hong Kong, please board now." The announcer said.

"That's my flight, Sakura. I better go, aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran."

FLASHBACK ENDS

~**~

Syaoran automatically assumed that the first thing to do would be breaking it to Fujitaka and Touya. He also assumed that it would be better if the news was broken through Tomoyo and Eriol rather than a Chinese Gaki.

He opened up his laptop and went onto AOL and sent this message to Tomoyo.

To: TomoyoHiiragizawa

From: SyaoranLi

Tomoyo and Eriol,

Congratulations on your marriage. Unfortunately things over here in Hong Kong are not so great. Sakura-chan came to visit me yesterday, but she got into a car crash and had to go to the hospital. I proposed to her, and she said yes, but then she died. I need you to break the news to Fujitaka and Touya. Oh, and Eriol, I need you to play the piano for a certain piece of music which is attached here. Let Fujitaka and Touya know that the funeral will be on Wednesday, in Hong Kong, the plane tickets are also attached for you, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yukito, Fujitaka, and Touya.

I will see you Wednesday,

Li Syaoran

About five minutes after Syaoran sent the e-mail, he received a reply.

To: SyaoranLi

From: EriolHiiragizawa

I got the music that you were talking about and Fujitaka and Touya took the news badly, but they knew that it wasn't your fault. Oh, yes, Tomoyo wanted you to know that we are expecting our first child, a girl, and she wants to name after Sakura in memory of her. You are going to be named the godfather.

Sincerely,

Eriol

~**~

Syaoran delivered the eulogy at Sakura's funeral. "Kinomoto Sakura entered this world Wednesday, April 1, 1981, and left this world Saturday, July 13, 2002. She had a wonderful childhood, at least so I've heard from Touya-kun. It was devastating when her mother Kinomoto Nadeshiko died Saturday, June 23, 1984. I remember being at the funeral, and seeing the Clow Book in Kinomoto Fujitaka's possession. I never had a chance to lay eyes on the young three-year-old Sakura, but by the way her aura felt, I knew that she would be my wife. The day I first met Sakura was seven years after her mother's death. I was assigned the mission to get the Clow Book and that it was in the possession of a ten-year-old girl in Tomeda. The day I arrived in Tomeda was Monday, April 15, 1991, and the moment I laid eyes on Sakura, I fell in love with her, but I couldn't show any love to her. I was supposed to be serious, and cold-hearted. I was supposed to get the Clow Book and return back to Hong Kong. Instead, I showed some of my weaknesses and feelings for Sakura. Sakura was named the new keeper of the cards and named Clow Mistress. Sakura then had to change all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. After all the Clow Cards were transformed into Sakura Cards, I had to leave Tomeda and return to Hong Kong. I clearly remember the day when I had to leave Tomeda for Hong Kong on Sunday, March 14, 1993. Sakura gave me the teddy bear that I named "Sakura", and that she would always wait for me. I was determined to finish my sword training as soon as possible. I did finish my sword training in two years, and I also made her a teddy bear, which she named "Syaoran", when we met again on Saturday, April 15, 1995. We spent four wonderful years together, and then the elders of the Li clan wanted me back on my eighteenth birthday, so I had to leave on Thursday, April 15, 1999. I received that I was supposed to spend three years in solitude, until I turned twenty-one, not being allowed to see Sakura at all, not being allowed to talk or e-mail her at all. When I turned twenty-one, the day that Sakura died, they said I had to spend the next four years in solitude, but I could have this one day to do anything I wanted and I was going to propose to her, which I did, but I spent the last hours of that free day seeing doctors trying to revive her. She will be missed by all." Syaoran finished the eulogy with tears streaming down his eyes.

"I now need, Hiiragizawa Eriol, to come up and play the part in a song that I want to sing - dedicating my love to Sakura, my only one." Syaoran began to say, as Eriol walked up and took his position on the piano. They were making sure they absolutely no one knew what song that Syaoran was going to sing. Syaoran had practiced on this song ever since Sakura had died.

"Massugu na hitomi

Itsumo damatteru

Yume o miru tabi ni

Soppo muite waratteru

Taisetu na jikan o

Zutto mamotte kureta ne

Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake

Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara

Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite

Ima koto ni sotto ukabu

Afueru kono omoi o uke tomete

Fukyou na shigusa

Itsumo soba ni iru

Omoi de no naka de

Houmotsu ni kawatteku

Daisuki na jikan o

Motto suki ni shite hoshi

Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake

Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara

Anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa

Hora koko ni kitto aru yo

Afueru kono namida o utekomete

Mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo

Tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru

Anata ni aete anata no sugoshite

Ima koko ni sotto ubaku

Afueru koni omoi o uke tomete

Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga

Hora koko ni hikatteru kara

Meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake" Syaoran sung beautifully to everyone. Syaoran had never sung this way before. He sung with true love, but yet a mixture of both happiness and sadness. You could tell how he felt about Sakura just by the way he sung. 

~**~  


Syaoran stood outside in the July heat after the indoor service. He could see in the eyes of either Touya or Fujitaka how they felt, the same feeling that Syaoran felt when his beloved Sakura died. Syaoran did not leave the cemetery until every part of the casket that Sakura was in was covered with dirt. 

When the casket was completely covered, Syaoran began to leave, but then he stopped and said, "Until we meet again. Until we meet again." He blew a kiss to Sakura then left.

~**~

Things went like they were usually planned. Syaoran's engagement to Li Meiling was reinforced, and he had to spending four years in solitude. He wanted to be Sakura. He just wanted to be with her. God, he missed her. He missed her more than anything, but he wouldn't, no he couldn't reveal his feelings in front of the elders.

One year later, on Sunday, July 13, 2003. Syaoran went to take a walk, he had the wedding to plan out, and his future inauguration which he hoped would be happening in three years. Syaoran reached the corner of the street, looked before crossing, and set foot on the crosswalk. A car that was trying to escape from the police. The driver saw Syaoran and tried to put the brakes on, but it was too late. Syaoran was dead.

~**~

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw everything was different. All he could see was white. "Where am I?"

He looked into the distance and saw a figure approach. He went closer and gasped.

Jade-green eyes gazed at her with locks of brown hair at the side, hair down. The figure smiled.

"Can't be." Syaoran whispered.

But it was. The figure smiled. "I said I'd wait for you." She said.

Syaoran felt tears fall from his eyes. "Sakura!" He said.

She came forward and pulled him into a hug. "Yes. I missed you." She said.

Syaoran laid his head on her chest and felt the warmth of her soul penetrate his. He cried openly into her embrace. "I missed you too. I…I…I…"

"Shhh." She comforted. She stroked his hair and slowly he stopped crying. He felt something soft wrap around him and looked up to see fluffy white wings wrapped around him. He looked up at her. "You're an…an…"

"Angel? Yes." She said with a smile. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "And so are you." Se backed away and Syaoran felt soft wings grow out of his back. He gasped and smiled.

Sakura took his hand and led him to two golden gates that opened at the wave of her hands.

She turned to him. "Remember. Death cannot stop true love and now," She gestured to the gates. "We can be together forever."

Together they walked hand in hand into the world beyond and they would never be apart again.

~**~  
  
Miss You More  
By BBMak  
  
There are so many reasons that I find to run to you  
Cos there's so little loving in my life, now I am away  
And thinking about it I want things back how they used to be  
There is no way round it, nothing good comes easily  
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
  
So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love I need  
And I miss you more each day  
  
So many feelings emotions running away with me  
Cos it's you that I believe in and I love this one so deep  
So much between us and we both know it's wrong  
Now I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong  
  
So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love I need  
And I miss you more each day  
  
So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong  
  
~**~  
Hitotsu Dake

Massugu na hitomi

Itsumo damatteru

Yume o miru tabi ni

Soppo muite waratteru

Taisetu na jikan o

Zutto mamotte kureta ne

Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake

Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara

Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite

Ima koto ni sotto ukabu

Afueru kono omoi o uke tomete

Fukyou na shigusa

Itsumo soba ni iru

Omoi de no naka de

Houmotsu ni kawatteku

Daisuki na jikan o

Motto suki ni shite hoshi

Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake

Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara

Anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa

Hora koko ni kitto aru yo

Afueru kono namida o utekomete

Mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo

Tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru

Anata ni aete anata no sugoshite

Ima koko ni sotto ubaku

Afueru koni omoi o uke tomete

Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga

Hora koko ni hikatteru kara

Meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake

~**~

You're The Only One

Looking into your eyes

You always kept silent

Each time I saw you in my dreams

You turned away before I could see your smile

I realized who was important to me

You always protected me, didn't you?

Through it all, gradually, you're the only one

Always call me, and I'll help you

You're brave, you're amazing

Here, now, gently surfacing

Receive these overflowing feelings

Even though you were often scowling

You were always by my side

Among my feelings

You became treasured

I realized who my beloved was

More and more I felt in love

Gradually, finally, you're the only one

Always call me, because I will believe in you

Your courage, your kindness

Look, I'm sure this is it

Receive these overflowing tears

The water, the wind, the sun, the earth

The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you

You're brave, you're amazing

Here, now, gently surfacing

Receive these overflowing feelings

To you I give the future

Look, here, it's sparkling

Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one

~**~

  
Japanese words:  
Konnichiwa - Good afternoon  
Hai - Yes  
Aishiteru - I love you  
Ja ne - See you later/Good-bye  
Kibun wa ikaga desuka? - How do you feel?  
Chigaimasu - No (Disagreement)  
Oniichan - Brother  
Kobanwa - Good evening  
Kawaii - Cute  
Gaki - Brat  
Kaijuu - Monster  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry/please forgive me  
Okaasan - Mother

  
~**~  


Hope you liked it. Read & review.


End file.
